1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dolls and more particularly pertains to a new interchangeable contact system for a doll for permitting changing of the eye color of the doll as desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dolls is known in the prior art. More specifically, dolls heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,911; U.S. Pat. No. 2,208,219; U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,465; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 275,694; U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,618; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 368,124.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new interchangeable contact system for a doll. The inventive device includes a doll having at least one eye, each eye having an aperture, a plurality of colored lenses each having a stem insertable into the aperture, and a box for holding the lenses.
In these respects, the interchangeable contact system for a doll according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting changing of the eye color of the doll as desired.